familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canadian Americans
}} Canadian Americans are American citizens whose ancestry is wholly or partly Canadian. The term is particularly apt when applied or self-applied to people with strong ties to Canada, such as those who have lived a significant portion of their lives or were educated in Canada, and then relocated to the United States. To others, especially for those living in New England or the Midwest, a Canadian American is one whose ancestors came from Canada.Mark Paul Richard, "From 'Canadien' to American: The Acculturation of French-Canadian Descendants in Lewiston, Maine, 1860 to the Present", PhD dissertation Duke U. 2002; Dissertation Abstracts International, 2002 62(10): 3540-A. DA3031009, 583p. The term Canadian refers to some as nationality, and to others as ethnicity. English-speaking Canadian immigrants easily integrate and assimilate into American culture and society as a result of the cultural similarities and in the vocabulary and accent in spoken English. French-speaking Canadians, because of language, culture, and religion, tend to take longer to assimilate.l’Actualité économique, Vol. 59, No 3, (september 1983): 423-453 and Yolande LAVOIE, L’Émigration des Québécois aux États-Unis de 1840 à 1930, Québec, Conseil de la langue française, 1979. However, by the 3rd generation, the assimilation is complete, and the Canadian identity is more or less folklore.Harvard encyclopedia of American ethnic groups,Stephan Thernstorm, Harvard College, 1980, p 392 This took place, even though half of the population of the province of Quebec emigrated to the US between 1840 and 1930.l’Actualité économique, Vol. 59, No 3, (september 1983): 423–453 and Yolande LAVOIE, L’Émigration des Québécois aux États-Unis de 1840 à 1930, Québec, Conseil de la langue française, 1979. Many New England cities formed Little Canadas, but many of these have gradually disappeared. This cultural "invisibility" within the larger US population is seen as creating stronger affinity amongst Canadians living in the U.S. than might otherwise exist. According to U.S. Census estimates the number of Canadian residents was around 640,000 in 2000. Some sources have cited the number to possibly be over 1,000,000. This number though is far smaller than the number of Americans who can traced part or the whole of their ancestry to Canada. The percentage of these in the New England States is almost 25% of the total population. Canadians who travel to the U.S. to escape their colder winter are known as "snowbirds". They sometimes have residences south of the 37th parallel (e.g. Florida, the Carolinas, Georgia, South Texas, Southern California, and Arizona). American cities founded by or named after Canadians *Biloxi, founded by Pierre LeMoyne d'Iberville *Bourbonnais, named after François Bourbonnais *Chandler, founded by Dr. Alexander J. (A.J.) Chandler *Dubuque, founded by and named after Julien Dubuque *Juneau, named after Joe Juneau *Milwaukee, founded by Solomon Juneau *Mobile, founded by Pierre LeMoyne d'Iberville *New Orleans, founded by Lemoyne de Bienville *Ontario, founded by George Chaffey *Saint Paul, first settled by Pierre Parrant *Vincennes, founded by François-Marie Bissot Canadian American Day The Connecticut State Senate unanimously passed a bill in 2009, making June 24 Canadian American Day in the state of Connecticut. The bill allows state officials to hold ceremonies at the capitol and other places each year to honor Americans of Canadian ancestry.Edmonton Sun, April 21, 2009 Aboriginal Canadian Americans As a consequence of Article 3 of the Jay Treaty of 1794, official First Nations status, or in the United States, Native American status, also confers the right to live and work on either side of the border. Study Some institutions in the United States focus on Canadian-American studies, including the Canadian-American Center at the University of Maine, the Center for Canadian American studies at Western Washington University,Canadian American Studies at WWU and the SUNY University at Buffalo Canadian-American Studies Committee. Notable people See also *American Canadians *Category:American people of Canadian descent *Canada–United States relations *Franco-Americans *French Canadians *Hyphenated American *Little Canadas *Quebec diaspora References Further reading * *Jeffrey Simpson (2000) Star-Spangled Canadians: Canadians Living the American Dream. HarperCollins External links *Connect2Canada.com * Category:Canada–United States relations Category:Canadian American * Category:Ethnic groups in the United States Category:Canadian diaspora